Tragedia
by alienware64
Summary: Bart es el típico abuson de la secundaria de Springfield, eso se debe a que tiene un secreto: la muerte de sus padres hace siete años. La llegada de Lisa le trae la felicidad que había perdido hace mucho tiempo. Oneshot de Los simpsons


**Hola!, en esta ocasión les vengo a traer un Oneshot que siempre quise hacer. Por supuesto que continuaré con mi otro fic, simplemente hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre esta pareja y bueno, así lo hice.**

**Disclaimer: Los simpsons no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: No hay incesto**

** Oneshot: Tragedia**

-¡Danos el dinero del almuerzo gordo! -tres jóvenes se encontraban frente a un muchacho más pequeño que ellos y con problemas de sobrepeso. Lo empujaron contra los casilleros del pasillo causando que el chico se resbalara y cayera sentado golpeándose la cabeza contra el locker.  
-P-pero si lo hago me moriré de hambre... -dijo el chico robusto con una mirada de desesperación hacia sus atacantes. Los muchachos estallaron en carcajadas.  
-¡Vamos Milhouse golpéalo! -el chico más alto y de mayor musculatura se acercó al indefenso muchacho, quien suplicaba por piedad. Con una sonrisa maléfica le propició un golpe en la boca del estómago, dejándolo sin respiración unos segundos. Los acompañantes estallaron en risas de burla hacia el robusto muchacho mientras Milhouse revisaba sus bolsillos en busca del preciado motín. Cuando por fin lo encontró alzó la mano en el aire victorioso, sus compañeros lanzaban gritos de admiración.  
-¿Qué sucede aquí? -la pregunta dejó helados a los atacantes, se volvieron lentamente para encontrarse con el director Skinner quien vestía su usual traje celeste, una corbata roja, unos zapatos y cabellos grises. El hombre observó al robusto muchacho que se encontraba jadeante y de pie tocando su estómago con su mano izquierda en un afán por recuperar el aliento.  
-¡Nada señor! -respondieron al unísono dos miembros del grupo. Skinner los observó minuciosamente como esperando encontrar pistas que los acusaran de delito, sabía que ellos dos eran algunos de los muchachos más problemáticos de la escuela: Jimbo Jones y Kearney Zzyzwicz. Ambos vestían una chaqueta negra con una calavera en su espalda. Por su parte Jimbo llevaba puesto un gorro púrpura y unos pantalones jeans celestes y, además, unas zapatillas blancas y negras.  
Kearney llevaba una pulsera con puntas en cada mano y unos shorts negros, además llevaba unas botas blancas y negras. Era calvo y su estatura era media alta.  
El director se volvió a mirar al miembro restante: Milhouse Van Houten. Tenía el cabello de color azul, unos lentes redondos y gruesos de color rojo. También llevaba una marcada barba y presentaba una musculatura bien definida. Tenía puesta la misma chaqueta negra con la calavera en la espalda que Jimbo y Kearney. Skinner suspiró decepcionado, aquel chico que parecía tan prometedor se había unido a la banda de abusones de la escuela. Milhouse guardó lenta y disimuladamente el dinero en su bolsillo, cosa que para el director no pasó desapercibida y extendió la mano derecha.  
-Dámelo Van Houten -el muchacho obedeció a regañadientes y le entregó el dinero. Skinner le indicó al robusto chico quien se encontraba aún jadeante que se acercara. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le entregó su dinero- Gorgori ve a clase -el chico asintió contento y se fue por el pasillo no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa burlona a los abusones. La rabia creció dentro de los tres al verlo marchar tan alegre. El director se acercó a los jóvenes, los observo decepcionado y luego se dio media vuelta- en mi oficina, en una hora -se alejó de ellos caminando lentamente por el pasillo.  
Los tres se habían salteado una clase para interceptar al escurridizo Gorgori, aunque no lo pareciera siempre lograba evitarlos y aquello los tenía muy molestos. Caminaron hacia el aula de clases comentando que le harían la próxima vez, las bromas pasaron de hacerle calzones chinos hasta darle una paliza cuando saliera de la escuela.  
Se encontraron frente a la puerta del aula de noveno, el último año de la secundaria. Jimbo suspiró frustrado por tener que entrar allí y comunicarle a su líder que no traían el dinero, el miedo se apoderó de los muchachos mientras abrían la puerta. Observaron el salón: no estaba el profesor de matemática presente, por lo que se dedicaron a buscar, entre todos sus compañeros de clase, al chico que los dirigía; este se encontraba en el banco más alejado de la puerta, precisamente, en la última hilera. Se dirigieron allí arrastrando los pies mientras esquivaban las miradas de todos los presentes, Kearney y Jimbo comenzaron a temblar mientras se acercaban al temible muchacho, Milhouse simplemente sonreía tranquilo. El peliazul era la mano derecha del líder de los Skull, la banda de abusones de la secundaria Springfield y, seguramente, la más temida en todo el estado.  
Se colocaron enfrente del distraído muchacho, este levantó su rostro y les dedicó una mirada amenazante la cual causó terror en Jimbo y Kearney.

-¿Y bien? ¿lo han conseguido? -los jóvenes tragaron saliva con nerviosismo mientras que Milhouse sostenía aquella tranquila sonrisa.  
-Se nos ha escapado Bart... -le respondió con tranquilidad Van Houten. El chico permaneció sentado, su mirada continuó amenazante durante unos segundos y luego cambió a una mirada de ira.  
-¡Era un trabajo sencillo! ¿Cómo demonios se les ha podido escapar Rafa Gorgori? -la sonrisa del peliazul desapareció de inmediato y la reemplazó una mirada seria pero sin una pizca de temor en ella.  
Recordó los tiempos en que Bart era su mejor amigo, como solían ser objetivo de los abusones en la primaria y de cómo la risa abundaba en aquel tiempo. Aquel chico rubio había pasado de ser un niño pequeño y de estar gordo a ser delgado y poseer una estatura alta. Su cabello encrestado había cambiado para dar lugar a uno más ondulado, además estaba peinado hacia atrás lo que le otorgaba más admiradoras entre las chicas de la escuela de las que nunca tuvo en la primaria. Su rostro era el mismo de antaño a diferencia que con su nuevo peinado y su físico delgado y su musculatura, no tan definida como la de Milhouse, lo hacían mucho más atractivo.  
Toda aquello entre los dos se había modificado el día en que Bart perdió a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico, hacía siete años. Por supuesto que aquel incidente solamente lo sabían el y Milhouse y aquello mantenía la amistad entre los dos, aunque el rubio había pasado de ser un chico travieso a ser un abusón que se apropió lentamente de la escuela y creó su propia banda: los Skull.  
-¡Es que había llegado el director Skinner! -la exclamación obligó a Bart a observar a Kearney quien, perdiendo un poco el miedo que lo embargaba, se había atrevido a hablar. La mirada con que lo observaba intimidó al muchacho quien apartó la mirada de su líder y la desvió hacia otro lado.  
-Ese anciano, se cree que puede interferir en nuestras operaciones -gruñó Bart con enfado en su voz- algún día esta escuela caerá y seremos los dueños de ella -Una sonrisa apareció en Jimbo y Kearney y comenzaron a aplaudir a su líder con entusiasmo, aquello llamó la atención de los presentes en el aula. Milhouse se dio media vuelta y todos, inmediatamente, apartaron su vista de ellos y miraron hacia el frente. Satisfecho, se volvió a observar a Bart. _"¿Porqué has cambiado tanto Bart?, solíamos ser los mejores amigos, eramos inseparables"_ -pensaba el peliazul un poco preocupado por la oscuridad en la que se sumergía el rubio. Sin duda, la falta de sus padres lo había convertido en alguien arisco y agresivo al que no le importaba nada.  
De repente, la puerta del salón se abrió dando paso al profesor Chalmers, un hombre calvo que vestía una camisa blanca con una corbata roja y no tenía saco. La llegada del profesor de matemáticas produjo un total silencio en el aula y causó que los miembros que se encontraban frente a Bart tomaran asiento en sus respectivos y alejados bancos.  
El hombre se sentó en su escritorio frente a los inexpresivos alumnos y les dedicó una mirada seria, luego tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

-Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna -en su banco, Bart refunfuñó pensando en que la nueva chica seria una molestia más en aquella estúpida escuela- vamos ven y preséntate a la clase -el hombre hizo una seña con la mano y por la puerta apareció la muchacha. Bart la observó detenidamente como todos los presentes: tenía una estatura cercana al rubio así como el mismo color de cabello y lo traía ondulado. Su cuerpo tenía ya los signos de madurez propios de los 16 años: tenía senos medianos y sus caderas eran pronunciadas aunque no en exageración. Pero lo que más llamó la atención del muchacho fue su rostro el cual era delicado y hermoso, sus mejillas reflejaban el color del rubor por el nerviosismo y eso le pareció muy tierno.  
La mirada de la rubia fue recorriendo los rostros de los estudiantes y se detuvo en el de un muchacho rubio, muy apuesto, que la miraba anonadado con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Al notar que la joven le devolvía la mirada, la desvió avergonzado y la dirigió hacia otro lado que no fuera la chica.  
-Soy Lisa Simpson -concluyó con nerviosismo. El profesor sonrió ante esto.  
-Bien Lisa te puedes ir a sentar. Hay un asiento libre allí -le dijo señalando un banco vacío que estaba frente al escritorio del profesor, a su lado estaba sentado Milhouse que no le despegaba la mirada ni un momento. Caminó hacia el banco con el rostro en alto, una sonrisa la recibió.  
-Hola preciosa, ¿así que te llamas Lisa? -la chica asintió sonrojada ante el elogio. El peliazul siguió coqueteando con la rubia mientras el profesor escribía en la pizarra complicadas formulas de álgebra y cálculos derivados. Desde el extremo del aula el rubio se encontraba furioso con Milhouse por hablarle a la recién llegada, no lo sabía pero aquello eran celos. Negó con la cabeza y miró su banco destrozado por las escrituras que le había hecho semanas atrás: la pintura se había salido y la madera tenía profundas marcas en la superficie. Volvió a levantar la mirada y allí seguía el peliazul en su incesable coqueteo con Lisa, la ira surgió de nuevo, sentía odio hacia Milhouse y no lo podía evitar.

...

-¡Oye Bart! ¿vamos a fumar unos cigarros? -la pregunta sacó de sus pensamientos al muchacho, quien se encontraba saliendo de la escuela con sus amigos detrás.  
-Hoy no, debo atender un asunto... -respondió con desgano mientras que se alejaba de allí.  
-¡Como quieras! ¡siganme muchachos! -aquello fue lo último que pudo escuchar, dobló la esquina y caminó por la ciudad de Springfield hacia su hogar en uno de los barrios más pobres y peligrosos.  
Su mirada se encontraba clavada en el suelo mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido siete años atrás, de como la policía le informó del trágico accidente y de todo lo que tuvo que pasar solo en el orfanato, hasta que tuvo 15 años y lo echaron de allí. Desde aquel entonces había tenido que trabajar reparando autos en un taller mecánico, donde cada día era un infierno con su cruel y feroz jefe y su sueldo apenas alcanzaba para pagar un pequeño departamento en los suburbios. Unas lágrimas surcaron su rostro al recordar la bondad de sus padres y como solía jugar con ellos, todo se había perdido en aquel incidente que el muchacho maldecía cada día de su existencia. Al principio el torturar a otros en la escuela lo hacía sentir mejor pero, con el paso del tiempo, aquello no era suficiente para mitigar su dolor. La imagen del rostro de Lisa Simpson se apareció en su mente provocando que su llanto cesara, se vio perdido en su hermosa figura, en aquellos cabellos dorados, en todo su ser. Reaccionó de inmediato elevando su rostro y negando con la cabeza: no podía enamorarse, no quería sufrir, no de nuevo.  
Siguió caminando una cuadra y se encontró con su departamento. En la escalera que conducía a el había un vagabundo apoyado contra ella, en su mano izquierda llevaba una botella de vino vacía y parecía que la ebriedad lo obligó a quedarse dormido. El rubio lo miró con despreció y luego subió los peldaños hacia la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con el interior del mismo: contaba con un solo cuarto, en un rincón había un sofá con unas mantas sobre él que servían de cama. En el otro lado había una pequeña cocina con un solo mueble y un microondas. A un costado de la puerta había un ropero desordenado con un solo cajón donde Bart guardaba su ropa interior. En el centro del lugar había una pequeña mesa para dos personas con la cena de la noche anterior sobre ella que despedía un olor putrefacto. El rubio suspiró, se dirigió a la heladera donde habían unas latas de comida y unas botellas de cerveza medio vacías. Tomó una de las latas, la dejó en la mesa mientras buscaba por todo el desordenado lugar su mochila; cuando la encontró guardó en ella la lata y luego una fotografía, así como una botella de agua. Decidió no llevarse consigo cerveza ya que quería estar sobrio toda la noche en algún lugar tranquilo. Aquel día era el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres y, como cada año, se dirigía a un lugar diferente y tranquilo donde poder reflexionar sobre todo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, echó una mirada hacia su departamento y luego se fue de allí.

Caminó lentamente por el barrio, mientras observaba lo deteriorado que estaba: las ventanas de las casas estaban tapadas por tablones de madera y parecía que algunas zonas se habían derrumbado por el tiempo. También pudo observar la cantidad de vagabundos que circulaban por allí al igual que el que había estado fuera de su departamento. Se apresuró, quería llegar lo más antes posible a su destino y aprovechar la magnífica noche que estaba pronta a llegar.  
Finalmente salió de los suburbios para llegar al centro de la ciudad. Los carteles que ya se encontraban iluminados por el atardecer llamaron su atención, sus luces coloridas parecían moverse de forma enérgica. Una sonrisa atravesó el rostro mientras continuaba caminando por las pobladas calles de Springfield.  
En unos minutos llegó a su destino: los muelles. Se acercó al cercado de madera que separaba la calle del mar, miró hacia abajo y pudo notar el agua que chocaba furiosa contra la pared unos metros abajo. Desvió su mirada a la derecha, a lo lejos se alzaba imponente un gran faro que iluminaba el paisaje. El sol se ocultó en el horizonte y el cielo se oscureció mientras montones de estrellas lo ocupaban, una gran luna plateada acompañaba aquel paisaje reflejándose en el mar. El rubio se perdió en la maravilla del lugar mientras aspiraba el aire fresco del agua, depositó su mochila en el suelo y sacó de ella la fotografía. Apoyó sus brazos contra el cercado de madera mientras observaba la felicidad del rostro de sus padres y la de él cuando tenía diez años.

-Mamá, Papá los extraño -murmuró el muchacho con un sollozo mientras la tristeza se apoderaba de el y comenzaba a llorar.  
-Hola -una voz detrás de el lo asustó, se dio media vuelta y se encontró con la afectuosa sonrisa de Lisa Simpson. Se limpió el rostro mientras cambiaba su mirada a una más amenazante.  
-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó tajante y manteniendo su tono agresivo. La sonrisa de la chica se mantenía en su rostro.  
-Nada, solamente venía a observar el mar -le respondió amablemente y con delicadeza. El chico se ablandó un poco por el comportamiento de la hermosa rubia.  
-Hum, haz lo que quieras -Lisa asintió y se dirigió hacia el muchacho quien se encontraba observando las estrellas, se apoyó en el cercado justo a un costado del rubio. Lo miró un momento, notando lo guapo que era y se sonrojó un poco por la vista que le ofrecía aquel muchacho, luego volvió su mirada hacia el mar.  
-¿Te llamas Bart cierto? -el rubio asintió indiferente y de mala gana, la chica continuó hablando- este es mi lugar favorito, me permite pensar con tranquilidad -no hubo reacción por parte del muchacho. Lisa pudo notar que en su mano sostenía una fotografía, dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia el mar- ¿Son tus padres cierto? -Bart se quedó sorprendido: no había ocultado la foto.  
-Eso no te importa -le respondió con ira, guardó la fotografía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y le dirigió una de sus miradas amenazantes. La sonrisa afectuosa de la chica se perdió al instante, esta vez una sonrisa triste tomó lugar.  
-Conozco tu historia -el rostro del muchacho expresó sorpresa de inmediato- mis padres fueron muy amigos de los Flanders y querían adoptarte, pero no se que ocurrió después que tu ya no estabas en la casa de tus padres -aquellas palabras shockearon al rubio, podía haber tenido una familia de nuevo- cuando ingresé a tu escuela me di cuenta de la soledad que manifestaba tu rostro, quise acercarme a ti, ser tu amiga -Bart sentía como su corazón se desgarraba por aquellas palabras, una nueva tristeza lo inundó- ahora veo que no es posible -concluyó volviéndose y dispuesta a marcharse de allí. El rubio tomó su mano impidiendo que se fuera.  
-Tú no lo entiendes, he estado solo tanto tiempo, el perder a mis padres fue algo que me quitó la inocencia que tenía por aquel entonces y me hizo madurar de golpe. No sabes lo que es vivir todos los días de tu miserable vida solo y sin tus padres, nadie me comprende... -no pudo continuar, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, su llanto se hizo desconsolado. Lisa sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco al verlo así, se acercó a el y lo tomó en un sorpresivo pero cálido abrazo el cual el muchacho correspondió al instante.  
Dejó que todas sus emociones acumuladas salieran de su cuerpo, toda esa tristeza cargada durante siete años lo había cambiado pero ahora tenía un hombro donde apoyarse y llorar sus penas. Luego de unos minutos se sintió aliviado, un peso muy grande había sido quitado de su cuerpo. Se limpió las lágrimas con su mano sin liberarse de la cálida rubia, luego trató de soltarse pero ella lo sostenía suavemente contra su cuerpo. La miró confundido, las mejillas de la chica se ruborizaron al contacto entre sus ojos.

-¿Pero qué...? -no pudo terminar, el contacto de los labios de Lisa con los suyos le impedían hablar. Sintió como se le erizaba la piel, una chispa recorría todo su cuerpo y todos sus sentidos se activaban al mismo tiempo. Cerró los ojos disfrutando aquella muestra de amor y cariño que le tenía aquella hermosa rubia, sintió la misma felicidad que antaño lo invadía cuando jugaba con sus padres. Se separaron por falta de aire y se quedaron contemplándose ambos sonrojados y jadeantes- pensé que te gustaba Milhouse -una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la muchacha.  
-Es muy tierno y atento, pero no es el indicado para mi -le dijo con un guiño, el muchacho sonrió ante aquel gesto. El odio que le tenía al peliazul había desaparecido aquella noche.  
-Manaña hablaré con el -concluyó Bart antes de que Lisa lo atrapara en otro apasionado beso. Las estrellas iluminaban a la pareja mientras las olas chocaban contra el muro. Había encontrado la felicidad después de tanto tiempo, _"¿Quien sabe?, a lo mejor dejo de ser abusón"_ -pensaba Bart mientras mantenían el beso.

**Bueno acá termina mi primer Oneshot, espero que sea de su agrado, en mi caso disfruté bastante al escribirlo y espero que ustedes también al leerlo. Si pueden dejen sus reviews ya que me impulsa a seguir. Aclaro que si este Oneshot me da éxito podría continuarlo, pero eso depende solamente de ustedes.**


End file.
